A Plan and a Poolhouse
by MagicalRachel
Summary: In which Ryan has a crush, Sharpay has A Plan, and Chad wonders how he ended up in the ladies' poolhouse. Oneshot, Chyan. Slash.


**Title:** A Plan and a Poolhouse

**Summary:** In which Ryan has a crush, Sharpay has A Plan, and Chad wonders how he ended up in the ladies' poolhouse.

**Rating:** PG13 at most.

**Author's Note:** Written in about an hour and a half for Mel, my bff, because she wanted Chyan. Unbetaed, so any mistakes are entirely my own. Oneshot, although I may write an extended scene or two in the future.

**Disclaimer:** Woefully none of this is owned by me. Shame.

There were many things Sharpay Evans would do for her twin brother. Many things. It seemed that over the years people had got the impression that she was selfish. And she was really, there was no point in denying it, but when it came to Ryan she was the most selfless person in the world. Most of the time. Wasn't she the one who protected him from bullies, chattered with him about boys into the small hours, helped him with his homework, stopped him from leaving the house in outfits that completely didn't match what she was wearing like _at all_, and looked after him when he was sick even though he was an Evans and should be above such things? Yes. Selfless. That didn't mean she was about to sacrifice her afternoon of suntanning to stand guard outside the poolhouse at Lava Springs just so her brother could have sex with Chad Danforth.

She did have standards, after all.

Chad Danforth wasn't gay. Definitely not. Chad Danforth also wasn't straight. Troy called him bisexual; Chad called himself horny and teenaged, figuring that there were too many hot people in the world (himself included) to limit himself to one sex or the other. Quite how he ended up in a pink painted poolhouse with a half naked Ryan Evans, however, he wasn't sure. It certainly hadn't been on his to do list for the day. Not that he objected or anything.

Ryan Evans wasn't one for making plans, tending to leave the finer intricacies of Getting What You Want to Sharpay. This approach was not without drawbacks however, one of them being that when it came to a time when he wanted to make a plan, he either had to consult Sharpay or hope to whatever was watching over him that his own ideas and half formed plots didn't humiliate him horribly. And the aftermath of the staff baseball game (most specifically the swapping shirts with the star player of the East High baseball team part of the aftermath) was most definitely a time when he wanted to make a plan. Chad Danforth looked hot in Ralph Lauren. And boy did Ryan know it.

Sharpay hadn't known whether to laugh or cry when Ryan had approached her and asked her oh so casually about getting some help with a plan to snare Danforth. _Danforth_. Of all the big haired, badly dressed, _straight_ jocks in East High, her brother had to go for the biggest haired, worst dressed, straightest one of all.There was something wrong with her twin, and she had pointed out as such to Ryan, who had threatened to cut off her access to his credit card (not that she needed it, but Daddy didn't need to know quite how much she was really spending on shoes a week now, did he?) and asked her if she'd seen Chad Danforth without a shirt because he had and gosh Shar he was hot. He'd had a point.

Any point her brother might have had, however, was lost when Ryan had bundled a very confused looking Chad Danforth into the poolhouse one hot August afternoon. The ladies' poolhouse, she had attempted to shout between indignant screeches of "that's not part of the plan" and "Ryan if you make me wait out here all night you and your hats are going down". She obviously hadn't shouted loud enough, she thought as she stood sullenly against the pool house wall.

That's the last time she was going down the selfless route then.

Ryan was hot; it had to be said. It wasn't what Chad had expected to be thinking when he came out of the changing rooms by the baseball diamond wearing the smaller boy's shirt and hat, but he was thinking it nonetheless. And he had continued thinking it a month afterwards, long after the debacle of the Star Dazzle awards was over and everyone had become friends again. Which was why he had been quite glad when he realised that Ryan kept staring at him in a slightly more than an 'I like you and want to be friends with you' kind of way.

He hadn't, however, prepared himself for Ryan's plan. Ryan and Sharpay's plan, to be precise. He first noticed that Ryan was following him about a week after Ryan actually started following him. Subtlety apparently wasn't Ryan's art form, but then observation wasn't exactly Chad's speciality and so he had managed to go unnoticed for a while. Blatant staring whilst Chad was in the mens' locker room, however, was never going to be missed.

Ryan's first instinct when Chad noticed him standing there practically drooling whilst Chad soaped himself up in the showers was to run. And preferably not stop until he reached New York, or somewhere else with enough people to keep him hidden, and enough stage shows to keep him entertained. London would also have done the job.

"I... I'm..." he had stuttered out an apology, hoping that some day Chad would forgive him and they could be friends again, and maybe, maybe, he would get another opportunity to carry out his plan. Sharpay's plan.

"Hey it's cool man," Chad had said, surprising Ryan, and nearly making him fall over and dirty his specially chosen outfit on the tiles. "I mean, I'm hot right?"

It had taken Ryan almost a full minute to regain his composure and stammer out his answer. Affirmative, of course.

The ladies' poolhouse wasn't Ryan's first choice for a place to rendezvous, but it was one of the nearest and probably one of the most unexpected. It also wasn't part of the plan, which had involved him wearing tight pants and asking Chad round to his condo for movie night, but then he really hadn't bargained on not having to persuade Danforth that not only was he not straight, but that Ryan was hot and should be made out with immediately. The pool house it was then.

"Dude, when I told you to take me somewhere where my boys wouldn't find us this wasn't what I meant!" Chad indicated to the pink painted inside of the poolhouse, his arms held out incredulously.

Ryan pushed Chad's arms down to his sides and pulled him closer by his belt loops.

"Shut up and kiss me."

Sharpay stomped her foot and flopped gracefully onto one of the chaises.Thirty seven minutes they had been in there. Thirty seven minutes of her life she had stood guard outside of a place that two boys really had no right to be in anyway, let alone be _doing anything_ in. This was not on.

"Gabriella! Gabriella, hi!" she called out sweetly, waving to catch the attention of the lifeguard and, she had to remind herself, her newfound friend. It had seemed that once everything with Troy had been cleared up, Gabriella had been quite happy to live and let live with Sharpay, who had been sceptical, but willing to try. You never knew when you might need another ally.

"Sharpay!" Gabriella rushed to her side, calling out nervously. Sharpay was still practically her employer, after all. "Is everything OK? I'm so sorry I didn't see you before."

"I'm fine Gabi," she said, her voice sugary, "I just sat down for a minute to rest my feet. These wedges may look fabulous, but they certainly don't feel it today." There, she wasn't an actress for nothing.

"Oh," said Gabriella, looking back to her seat in the shade. "Is there anything I can help you with, only I should really be getting back to work..."

"Actually, there is. I saw some boys run into the ladies' poolhouse just now." she said, indicating to the door with a wave of her manicured hand I'm a bit concerned that they might have gone in there to spy on some girls who went in just before them. If you could just be a dear and check it out..." Sharpay lied smoothly, trailing off at the end.

"Of course Sharpay. Let me know if there's anything else you need."

Sharpay smiled to herself as Gabriella walked innocently into the poolhouse, waiting for the inevitable scream that would come when she saw Chad Danforth and her brother doing _something_. It was a shame she'd had to get Gabriella involved, but really, those boys deserved it.

Being selfless was overrated anyway.


End file.
